In recent years, the following display device has been suggested. The display device includes a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) panel capable of switching the state between a diffusing state for diffusing incident light and a transmitting state for transmitting incident light. While the display device is capable of displaying an image, the user can view the background through the display device. In the display device, each frame period comprises a plurality of sub-frame periods. The display device realizes multicolor display by displaying an image while the display color is switched for each sub-frame period.